


【居北】流星·落宇【朱白】

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses
Summary: OOC小故事₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾总觉得“落宇”这个说法好浪漫啊呀~改掉了bygg的情圣设定，觉得好可惜啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈。以LOFTER发布为主，坑了就删_(ゝ｢ｪ:)_





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OOC小故事₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾  
总觉得“落宇”这个说法好浪漫啊呀~  
改掉了bygg的情圣设定，觉得好可惜啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈。
> 
> 以LOFTER发布为主，坑了就删_(ゝ｢ｪ:)_

#1.

东城的上空，一颗流星在以每秒16公里的速度奔向地球。

和它的兄弟姐妹们一样，它在今晚诞生，也要在今晚迎接它的死亡。

它的未来有两种可能：

一、这个星球上的某个生命看见划过天空的它，向它许下了心愿。

这样的话，它会燃烧掉它一生的法力使那个愿望成真，变作一朵绚丽的烟花；

二、它没有被任何生命发现。

这样的话，它会最终落入大地或海洋的怀抱，它的躯体会在接触地面或水面的那一刻消失，它的光芒会化作一片萤火虫，继续点缀着这个黑夜。

无论哪个结局，都是富于诗意的。所以流星们从来不畏惧即将到来的死亡。

它们歌唱着，舞蹈着，与大气碰撞出闪耀的火花，吸引着所有生命的注意。

一对母子站在阳台上。

“儿子，流星雨，许个愿吧。”

“不是生日才许愿吗？”

“看着流星也可以许愿呀，来，这不快高三了嘛~”

“哦，好。”

夜空中，那颗流星听见了一个人类男生的声音。

——是许愿人的心声！

『我希望，我能考上……不对……』

『我希望，我能成为一个——』

被许愿后，流星的坠落的速度也在不断地加快，它激动地等着对方说完自己的愿望。

『……好幼稚啊，还是算了。』

还没等这颗流星反应过来发生了什么，它身上的火焰就突然熄灭了。

它在空中悬停了几秒，然后开始垂直坠落。

——？？？？？？？

小流星尖叫着撞向了地面，在地上砸出了一个土坑。

它居然没有消失！

眼看着它的兄弟姐妹们要么在高空中释放出法力化作了一朵烟花，要么落到地面变成了萤火虫，它慌了。它“噗”地一声长出了幼小的四肢，像个火柴人一样托着它那小脑袋在坑里焦急地转圈。

白羊座的流星，总是亲切又热心肠的。看着它在原地打转，即将落地的流星们也跟着着急。

它的兄弟姐妹们冲着它喊：“别愣着呀，快去找那个许愿的人！”“对对对！找他！让他重新许愿！”

“噢噢，好！”

东城中学，高三（2）班。

坐在靠窗位置的那个板寸头的男生，从语文课睡到了课间休息。

上课铃再次响起时，他才懵松地揉了揉眼，动了动他睡到发麻的腿。

睁开眼后，他发现，自己隔壁那原本空着的座位坐着一位相貌清秀的男生。

“你好，我是白宇，白天的白，宇宙的宇。我是新来的同学。”

这个男生冲他露齿一笑时，前面的同学拉开窗帘。恍惚中，朱一龙一时分不清，耀眼的是阳光，还是这个男生的笑。

有点似曾相识。

“你好，朱一龙。”他坐了起身，“他们都叫我‘龙兄’或‘龙哥’。”

“少年，我可以实现你的愿望！”

哦，《龙珠》是吧。

朱一龙握住对方的手，郑重地说道：“教练，我想打篮球。”

“嗯？？？”


	2. Chapter 2

#2.

朱一龙望着新来的同桌，内心充满了疑惑。

怎么会有人到了高三才转学？怎么会有人和他认识不到一小时，就开始跟他念叨人生理想？重点是，怎么会有没看过《灌篮高手》的男生？！

接触陌生人，总是让内向的朱一龙感觉不自在。但当他听见白宇爽朗地称他为“龙哥”，无论去哪儿都要跟上自己的时候，一种男子特有的虚荣感开始在他的内心愉快地生长。

朱一龙点点头，接受了身边多了个小弟的设定。

化作人形的小流星以为：找到了许愿人就大功告成了。

但他万万没想到，自己竟摊上了最难搞定的许愿人。

每次提到愿望，朱一龙都是回答“吃火锅”。

小流星连读心的小法术都用上了，结果发现，这个人的脑子里就没有“我希望”、“我想”这些字眼，只有“我要”、“我准备”这样的想法。

要真的去实现吃火锅这个愿望吧。朱一龙在表达这个意愿的时候，往往已经站在学校后街的火锅店门口。

行动派太可怕了！

小流星沮丧地蹲在宿舍楼下。

路过的小花猫冲着他“喵”了一声，它的面前便凭空出现了一份开了罐的金枪鱼罐头。

“啊！看呐！连猫都知道怎么许愿！”

自习课上，朱一龙发着发着呆，突然在草稿纸上写了一句话。

『最近总是有好事发生。』

语文老师为了庆祝女儿钢琴比赛第一，取消了留堂；火锅店老板中了彩票，给所有人免单；就连宿舍楼下那只暴躁的小花猫，最近都不爱咬人了。某天路过，小家伙还眯着眼睛走了过来，应付式地用脑袋瓜蹭了蹭他的腿……

朱一龙转了转笔，又加了一行：『一切都是有原因的。』

只是，这些零零碎碎的小事，份量是那样的轻。线索还没来得及在他脑海中串联起来，他的那点思绪就已经被下课的铃声给闹得烟消云散。

将练习卷交给科代表后，朱一龙便将草稿纸揉成了一团，投篮一般，将纸团扔了垃圾桶。

幸运是会令人心生愉悦的。

朱一龙望了望楼下的操场，回过头兴奋地跟新来的同桌说道：“我们等会儿去打球吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

#3.

放学后，朱一龙和白宇来到操场。

白宇是个初学者，许多规则都不懂。但他胜在四肢纤长、精力充沛，在听他讲解的时候还特别认真，很快就掌握了这项运动。朱一龙从前都是跟篮球队的同学一起练习的，现在跟白宇这样的新手一起，竟别有一番叫人兴奋的新鲜感。

“龙哥！三分！！！”

白宇又投中了一次，激动地在篮球场上蹦了起来，一边欢呼一边冲着朱一龙挥手大喊。朱一龙笑了笑，用力地鼓着掌以示回应。

两人坐在操场旁的板凳上。

落日的余晖洒落在教学楼挂着的大红横幅上。『奋战高三，实现梦想』那八个字，被照得泛着橘红色的光。

朱一龙望着那横幅，转过身，突然开口道：“我以前想成为专业的篮球运动员。”

白宇放下了手中的水瓶。

“我高一、高二都报过选拔赛，每次都是落选。到了今年，篮球队已经不收高三的学生了。”朱一龙低头看了看自己的双手，“在你转校过来之前，校运会刚结束，我也报了名，想最后拼一拼……结果还是输给了篮球队的家伙。”

白宇望着他：“龙哥，假如……假如你明天就能进职业篮球队，你还想去吗？”

“哈哈你——”朱一龙想说白宇幼稚，但他一抬头，见白宇一脸认真，眼神不禁温和了起来，“小白，这世上哪有这么多‘假如’呀。”

“我都输给那帮家伙那么多次了。我很清楚，我和他们之间的差距，不止那身高上的几公分和天赋。我嘴上说着想打篮球，但实际上我在篮球上投入的时间和热爱，都比不过他们。”朱一龙叹了口气，“即便我明天就能进篮球队，我也不可能马上就变得跟樱木花道一样。这中间是有过程的，我不能跳过这个过程。我也不想跳过那段过程……所以，我不会去想这样的‘假如’，我要自己努力。努力过了，知道结果了，才知道什么时候走下一步。现在我该去思考篮球以外的方向。”

白宇下意识地发出了一声“哇”，朱一龙见状耳尖都红了：“啊……是不是，有点肉麻？这些都是我爸之前跟我讲的道理，我以前听着也觉得好装……但现在又好像明白他为什么说这些话了。”

“没有没有，一点都不恶心。”白宇摆摆手，“那龙哥，你想好以后想当啥没有。”

“我妈让我报电影学院，我觉得我内心也不是很排斥，可以试试……你呢，有想过以后干什么吗？”

白宇抬头望向他，笑得比哭还难看：“我原本想好的，但现在不知道了。”


	4. Chapter 4

#4.

夜晚，同学们都睡着后，小流星悄悄地趴到宿舍的阳台上，双手合十。

起初，他只能听见宿舍楼下蟋蟀和蛤蟆的叫声。几分钟后，天边闪过一丝光芒，他的耳边突然响起了一个老人的声音。

“是谁在召唤——哎呀，你不是颗流星嘛，怎么成了这个样子？”

“神啊，如果我没法实现许愿人的愿望，会发生什么呀，还能变成烟花或萤火虫吗？”

“有人对你许过愿，想变成萤火虫，就好像不太可能了。我想想啊，流星流星……要是没能实现许愿人的愿望，你可能会变成石头哦。”

“什么时候会变成石头？！”

“当你的法力全部耗尽的时候。”

“变成钻石吗？”

“不是。”

“龙晶？”

“不是不是。”

小流星指着地上的一块石灰岩：“这个？”

“唔，差不多。”

“这也太丑了吧！那怎么知道什么时候法力会耗尽？”

“到时候你就知道了……”

没等他把话问完，老人的声音就已经消失了。小流星双手托腮，发出了一声土拨鼠的哀嚎。

小流星掰着指头，数了数自己已经施过多少次法术。

化作人形算一次，转校成功算一次，让班主任的女儿得作文比赛第一名算一次，让火锅店老板中奖算一次，给小花猫变罐头变了好几次……

小流星越数越觉得头大，以后可不能这样随便乱来了，变成石头怎么办！

他得沉住气，他得继续待在朱一龙身边。万一哪天他还有什么别的想法呢！

在朱一龙许愿之前，它都得扮演好一个普通的高中生，好好学习，天天向上！要是没法儿考上朱一龙想上的学校，它就完蛋了。

东城中学高三（2）班的同学们发现：原本优哉游哉的转校生，突然洗心革面。

原本一问三不知的小学渣，开始疯狂听课补作业记笔记。碰上不懂的题目，他还会在自己的脸上抓一把，然后立马转过头去看朱一龙写的什么。

“哎，白宇，你不要作弊！”

“我不要作弊？你昨天晚自修才看了我的作业！”

在两个男生自习课上吵吵嚷嚷用手肘地相互攻击的时候，坐在前面的女班长没沉住气，转过身，把他俩的卷子都看了一遍。

看完之后，班长默默地回过了头。

“怎么样？”班长的同桌问。

“都是错的，有什么好抄。”班长白眼一翻，“呵，愚蠢的男人。”

班长的同桌悄悄地将手伸到抽屉里，翻了翻那本校园言情小说的书页，看了几行，猛地回过头瞥了两个还在笑着打闹的男生一眼。

“噫！跟书里一模一样！！”


	5. Chapter 5

#5.

白宇终究还是和朱一龙考上了同一所大学。

当然，公布成绩的时候他还是忍不住打了个响指。

朱一龙说暑假要到他家玩儿的时候，他也打了个响指。

但总的来说，这一学期的努力总算没有白费！他跟朱一龙都成为了表演系的学生（虽然没分到一个班）！他至今还没变成石灰岩！可喜可贺！

东城中学同学聚会。

大家发现，上了大学后，白宇整个人的形象都变了。

没有了学校的服饰要求，白宇学着舍友蓄起了小胡子。这人天天穿着格子衫、五分裤，踢着个拖鞋，头也不梳就出门了。大一军训过后，白宇还被晒得黝黑，他顶着这么个外形，冲女生们咧嘴一笑，女生马上高呼幻想破灭。

“呜呜呜当年那个小鲜肉已经一去不复返了！！白宇你这个样子还怎么当偶像剧男主角！！”

朱一龙被女生们夸张的呼喊吓得抖了抖，随后跟着大家笑了起来：“哈哈，我觉得白宇跟以前没什么变化呀。”

“那是因为你天天跟他待一块儿！！”

原本朱一龙在班上的存在感并不十分强，但他说过话后，女生们的视线便不自觉地落到了他的身上。

女生们又嘀嘀咕咕了起来。

“哎，朱一龙不留板寸，好看了好多呀~”

“我以前怎么没发现他眼睛这么大~”

“是啊，而且他又打拳又打篮球，胳膊看上去比白宇壮好多啊！”

“……”

坐在一边的女班长听不下去了，咳了咳：“别想了，无论是白宇还是朱一龙，咱们都没戏的。”

“他俩不还都单着嘛！噫！你是不是掌握了什么我们都不知道的八卦！”

女班长看了看包间的另一头。

白宇还在问朱一龙想喝什么饮料，朱一龙还没起身，白宇就已经自己屁颠屁颠地跑冰箱拿了。不一会儿，白宇连酱料碟都给朱一龙配好了，饮料、小菜通通摆到了朱一龙面前。

“哎呀，老白同志~”这跑腿服务把朱一龙逗得眉开眼笑。

那人的笑，是那样的灿烂，女班长不禁恍惚了一阵。

“第六感啦第六感，哪来那么多小道消息。”

她咚咚咚地给自己灌了半瓶啤酒，冲着那帮叽叽喳喳的女生们喊道。


	6. Chapter 6

#6.

桌游、吃饭、唱K，这么一通玩儿下来，已经到了夜晚十二点。

热心的白宇还在跟男生们张罗着，该怎么送女生们回家。朱一龙不擅长跟人打交道，便独自站在KTV的屋檐下，悠哉地用腿划着圆圈，等白宇跟他一块儿回宿舍。

喝得满脸通红的女班长，不知什么时候，站到了朱一龙的身旁。

“哇，小班你喝了好多啊……”

还没等朱一龙将人扶起来，妹子就已经开始扯着他的手嘤嘤嘤：“一龙啊，你要好好对白宇啊……”

“昂？？？”

“你还没跟白宇在一起吗？？？”

本来还有点醉意的朱一龙一听这话顿时清醒了：“小班你在说什么呀？”

“嗯？白宇还没跟你表白吗？！”

“哈哈他和我哪里是那样的关系。”朱一龙笑着摆手，“你们女生想象力太丰富了。”

“怎么不是，白宇跟个小行星一样，一直围着你转！还跟着你考到电影学院去，本来懒懒散散的人！”

“这都什么呀？”朱一龙哭笑不得地说道，“他哪里是为了我才考的……即便他是，好朋友也可以这样呀。”

“不不不！我一开始也是这么想的！”女班长疯狂摇头，“高考完那天，我本来想托白宇探话的，我才说了句‘我要是知道朱一龙喜欢什么样的人就好了’，他居然也跟着我叹气‘我也想知道’。那一脸沮丧的，怎么可能是兄弟情！”

“……”

“当我知道他立志要跟你考同一所大学的时候，我就在想，我这哪里叫喜欢，他这样的才叫喜欢……所以啊！朱一龙！你不要耽误人家啊！！”

还没等朱一龙反应过来，女班长已经甩了甩头发，故作潇洒扭头走了，留着朱一龙站在原地一脸懵逼。

远处看戏的同学上前八卦道：”龙兄，被表白了吗？”

“好、好像是。”朱一龙挠了挠头，“但……对方好像还没问我意见，就自己放弃了。”

“那你要不要追过去啊？”

两人还在那儿推攘打趣呢，忙活完的白宇过来了：“龙哥，走，打到车了～”

“哎，宇哥，你龙哥刚刚被人表白啦！”

那一刻，白宇的眼睛瞪得溜圆。

“谁？谁呀？龙哥答应了吗？？？”

“龙哥，你已经有心上人了吗？”

“龙哥，你想跟人家在一起吗？”

回学校的路上，白宇的问题就没有停过。

——他好像真的好在意。

朱一龙跟白宇说，他从来没想过这个事情，叫白宇别闹，又用了三两句话，将话题转移到了打游戏上。

但走着走着，朱一龙便觉得，白宇搭在他右肩上的手，是那样的烫。


	7. Chapter 7

#7.

憧憬、梦想、愿望，对于一颗流星而言，原本是个极其抽象的概念。

在短暂的一生中，流星们只需要完成“通过法力实现人类愿望”这一个动作，它们还没来得及思考这个动作背后有什么样的意义，就已经抵达了璀璨的终点。凭着有限的阅历，它们没有办法理解人类的这些念头。

但这颗小流星，考上的恰巧是戏剧相关的表演专业。

戏剧，原本就是千千万万个浓缩版的人生故事。课堂上，老师们从历史、文化、叙事架构、心理学等不同的角度，带着他剖析人类的行为与情绪；实操中，他还需要通过自己沉浸在每个人类角色中，亲身在舞台上表达不同的情感。越是深造，他便越是觉得，台词是有趣的，动作是有趣的，不同的表情也是有趣的，就连随手拎起的道具都是有趣的。

朱一龙精力和好奇心还特别旺盛，看见什么都想动手摸摸，看见什么都想报名学学，跟他在一块儿，白宇吉他社、跆拳道社、魔术社，各个社团都蹭了个遍，感觉每天都那样新鲜。

渐渐地，白宇感觉，自己好像适应了人类这一角色，也慢慢理解，当初朱一龙为什么说“这中间的过程不能错过”……

不过，他还没来得及为经历了这一切而庆幸，就看见有人正在学校的人工湖旁打水漂。

要是实现不了朱一龙的愿望，他大概就会变成那人手里的石子吧。

看着那石子沉入水底，白宇不禁咽了咽口水。

视听语言分析课。

讲台上，老师还在跟大家讲解《卧虎藏龙》的过肩镜头和交叉拍摄。

原本晨功结束后的第一堂课，朱一龙的注意力是最集中的，但今天，他的大脑总是在发散。

看着课本上的“李安”，他便立即联想到《断背山》；老师随口提起《饮食男女》，他便想着白宇晚上要跟他一块儿吃饭。直到指尖突然感受到一丝痛意，朱一龙才反应过来，他快把自己的指甲给啃光了。

「他就像颗小行星，一直围着你转。」

小班的那句话一直在他的脑海里萦绕。

朱一龙是想反驳的。

可是他又清楚地记得，填志愿的时候，白宇是如何坚定地说“我要跟龙哥在一起”；在知道有人跟自己表白的时候，白宇有着有多大的反应。

一想象到这种感情该有多认真，朱一龙便变得局促又慌张起来。但在他神色变化的同时，他的眸子里多出了一分他不自知的柔和色彩……

傍晚。

下课铃声一响，白宇就快速地冲了下楼。

这位长腿小哥，跨着几步台阶跑都嫌不够快，剩下一层的时候，他“嗖”地一下蹭上楼梯扶手，迅速地滑向了一楼。

每周五的六点整，朱一龙都会在教学楼A栋楼下等白宇下课。周五晚上他俩都没有选修课，特别适合出去下馆子。

两人还隔着几米路，白宇已经开始殷切地朝朱一龙挥手，亮晶晶的眼睛眯成了两条缝。

最后一堂课上，白宇和同学表演双人小品，得到了老师的点名表扬。虽然只是一句夸奖，但白宇从课上乐到了现在。

“走，龙哥，烤串烤串~~”白宇拽着朱一龙的胳膊，美滋滋地说道。

“好。”

“龙哥你脸咋这么红？你刚刚又去练拳了？”

“啊……嗯。”

“哎呀，我龙哥就是厉害！冬练三九，夏练三伏！”

“你少说两句。”白宇越是这么瞎吹，朱一龙的脸越红。

店里坐下没多久，白宇便忍不住叫了瓶啤酒，还给酒精过敏的朱一龙拿了听可乐。

朱一龙见他这样，便知道什么情况了：“这么开心，魏老表扬你了，给你那小品打了好评？”

“嘿嘿，魏老多高冷，”白宇笑眯眯地回道，“我听说她也表扬你了。”

见朱一龙不好意思地看向一边，白宇笑得更开心了，用自己手里的玻璃杯去碰朱一龙手上的可乐罐。

“龙哥，咱俩上道儿了~”他也不知道自己的未来会怎样，但这一刻，他就是特别想跟个普通人类男孩一样，对着好友吹一会儿牛逼。“角逐奥斯卡指日可待了~”

“好。”朱一龙点点头，突然郑重道，“那我们定个小目标：三等奖学金。”

“一起奖学金！”

白宇昂首将手里的啤酒干了。

也不知是白宇喝得太急，还是烧烤店太吵，他没有听见朱一龙后面那句“嗯，等你拿了奖学金……”


	8. Chapter 8

#8.

临近戏剧之夜的正式演出，彩排变得越来越密集。朱一龙和白宇都被选了进组，饰演两个小配角。两人夜里吃完饭就马上赶到了学校的小礼堂。

趁其他组还在忙活，各个演员在观众席围成一团，听编剧和导演讲剧本上的一些变动。

朱一龙站在导演旁边。他每次习惯性地放松手脚，隔壁的编剧就瞪他一眼，生怕他在快结束的时候小心翼翼地发表意见。

发表意见没啥，最气人的是他说的确实有点意思，每次排练结束跟他聊聊天，她的剧本就得微调，现在小编剧看见朱一龙就烦，恨不得拿东西塞了他的嘴。

白宇演的“教徒C”，出场基本就在第一幕和最后一幕。说完几句台词，神父一撤，他便可以跑到台下当观众了。

这部剧的主角是个奸诈的神父。神父看见一个美艳动人的女子，心生邪念，骗女子说加百列天使爱上了她。次日，神父假扮天使，准备与女子幽会。不料，女子的亲戚知晓此事，守在家中，打算收拾这名神父。神父被女子的亲戚杀个措手不及，慌忙逃到了一个平民家里。（注）

朱一龙演的，便是这位“平民A”。

第三幕开场，平民A正在打扫客厅，被突然闯进的神父吓了一跳。

朱一龙化着中世纪老农的妆，在舞台中央擦着桌子。

神父情急之下将门踹开，平民马上发出了一声响亮的“啊”。

但下一秒，平民并没有按照剧本写的一样，将手里的抹布甩开，反而是条件反射地将双臂抬到胸前，同时向后蹦了一步，摆出了一个拳击躲避的动作。

台下的大家愣了一阵，意识到朱一龙是真的没反应过来被踹门的神父给吓到了，全都被朱一龙这下意识反应给逗乐了。

朱一龙倒是憋住没笑出声，很快把下一句台词接上了。三两句台词后，他找到了那种举止不雅、说话瓮声瓮气的感觉，老农这个角色一下子生动了起来。

白宇坐在观众席，看着台上的朱一龙。

他看得出来，朱一龙越来越喜欢这个舞台，也越来越适应这个舞台。

这样努力而聪敏的人，是自带光芒的，即便没有他这颗小流星，朱一龙同样可以将自己的世界照亮。

幕布落下的那一刻，白宇仿佛看到了自己的结局。

他原应是沮丧的。

但谢幕的时候，台下的小伙伴们掌声那样的响亮，他的躯体不由得产生了一种炽热的感觉，那种炽热令他跟着伙伴们一块儿大笑，也令他眼角突然地湿润。

——啊，原来我也喜欢上了这个舞台。

谢幕后，白宇妆都没卸，便拽着朱一龙跑。

“干嘛呀？导演不是说等会儿去东北饺子馆吗？”

“奖学金！吃什么夜宵！”白宇边走边说，“我们赶紧回宿舍写作业！！”

“啊，这么认真？”朱一龙回头望望，语气中透露着些许对锅包肉的不舍，“真的不吃啊……”

“写完了宇哥请你吃鸡公煲！加辣！！”

————————————————

*注：文中的剧本，是《十日谈》里的一个小故事。


	9. Chapter 9

#9.

白宇将朱一龙那句“一起奖学金”视为目标。

他只在小礼堂排练的那晚重复过一遍想拿奖学金，但朱一龙看着他好像回到高考那会儿一样，对着剧本抓耳挠腮，一瓶颈就大喊“嘿我就不信了”，他便知道白宇较真起来了。

原来有人将自己的话当真，是这样的滋味。

想着白宇还坐在对面等着自己给意见，捧着白宇那份台词课总结的朱一龙强行舔了舔后槽牙，好让自己不要嘴角咧得不要过分不合时宜。

考试结束，宿舍楼空荡荡的。

朱一龙的妈妈在电话上问他什么时候回家，朱一龙望着隔壁宿舍晾着的格子衫，含含糊糊地说了句“下个星期再说”。

白宇的爸妈好像因为工作原因常年不在家，所以从高中到现在，他假期基本都是留在学校的。这两天，舍友们都回老家了，白宇宿舍也只剩下他一个，他便干脆挪到朱一龙的宿舍，中午在饭堂打好饭就蹿上门，夜里该洗漱睡觉了才跑回去。

朱一龙这才发现，原来自己的那几个舍友，也没比白宇安静多少。少了舍友们的喧闹，所有的声音都被放大了：白宇嗦面的响声，白宇打游戏赢了之后发出的轻笑，白宇中午懒得回自己宿舍，直接爬上他舍友的床的窸窸窣窣……

明明只是各种无关紧要的动静，但他的心跳却因这些动静不断加快。

扑通扑通。

最后一门专业课，老师拖到了放假前夕才公布成绩。

成绩出来的那天，他俩对着电脑算了又算。专业课成绩、选修课成绩、社团得分，就连宿舍卫生检查得分都算进去了。按照评审标准，他俩还真跟三等奖学金沾上边了！即便三等奖学金挨不上，两人各有一门专业课考了前三，单项奖学金还有希望！

白宇一拍手掌，激动地扯了不知道哪个舍友挂在房内的毛巾，甩着毛巾在宿舍窜来窜去，呜呼呜呼地在宿舍炸了一圈后，他终于消停了下来，但双手还放在朱一龙的肩膀上快乐地晃呀晃。

朱一龙回过头，笑眼盈盈地望着白宇。

还没等白宇开口，朱一龙已经牵住了他的手，起身吻住了身边的人。

如何给白宇奖励的亲吻，朱一龙已经在脑海里想象过许多次。付诸行动时，他的双手都在打颤。

他原以为自己会很在意白宇的胡茬，结果，白宇双唇丰厚又柔软的触觉占据了他所有的注意力。贴上那双唇后，他情不自禁地追上去吸吮，甚至伸出舌头撬出了对方齿间的缝隙。就连松开之后，他的拇指还在恋恋不舍地轻轻抚过他亲吻过的部分……

然而，在这一吻结束后，朱一龙发现：白宇整个人都是懵的，僵在原地睁大双眼。

他太熟悉白宇的表情了，这不是羞涩，也不是惊喜，而是事发突然手足无措。

朱一龙从未没试过这般慌张与尴尬。

“你不是暗恋我？”

“龙哥我……”

“那你为什么跟我报表演系？”

“我只是想跟着你……”

“若不是喜欢，你跟着我干什么？！”朱一龙的语气难以自控地加重了，“你没有自己的想法的吗？你自己想做什么，没有思考过吗？”

“龙哥，你怎么生气起来？”

“我、我没有生气！！”朱一龙说道，“我就是觉得有些事情是要自己去考虑的！你这样亦步亦趋有意思吗？”

“可是——”

没等白宇把话说完，朱一龙已经激动地摔门而出了。

“……可是，在遇见你之前，我不需要思考这些事情啊。”


	10. Chapter 10

#10.

朱一龙一口气从学校步行到了三公里外的东城码头。

一艘渡轮刚好准备出发，他看也不看目的地，掏了几块钱就上船了。

渡轮行驶起来后，风变大了。冷风嗖嗖地刮向玻璃窗，轮船的栏杆已经掉漆，空气中还有一丝丝重油焚烧的味道。

在这久违的气息中，朱一龙发热的头脑终于冷静了下来。

他知道自己说错话了。

他怎么能怪白宇跟他一块儿报了表演系呢？又不是只有喜欢他才有资格学这个专业的。更何况，明明是他误以为白宇对自己有好意，擅自吻了人家，最后怎么闹得仿佛白宇做错了什么一样。

被一个男人亲了，白宇的心情估计比自己还要复杂。

朱一龙低头翻了翻自己的手机。

白宇没有给他发任何信息，倒是他的远房叔叔和一个导演系师兄还在等他答复。

暑假期间，他的叔叔托关系给他和表哥在一个电影剧组讨了两个跑腿的位置，那部电影是由名导指导，对他而言，这是个很好的近距离学习机会。而同一个时间段，他的一个导演系师兄想请他参加一个试验性短片的拍摄，听着还挺有意思。

他原是想假期再留点时间约白宇出去玩儿的，但看样子是不太可能了。回想到下午宿舍中尴尬的一幕，朱一龙抓了抓被海风吹得凌乱的头发，仓惶地给舅舅和师兄都回复了“好的，我参加”。

宿舍的阳台。

若不是朱一龙的外套鞋子都不在，白宇都不敢相信下午那一吻是真实发生过的。

如今他终于知道朱一龙现在有什么愿望了，但他丝毫没有如释重负的喜悦。

——他怎么能喜欢上我呢？我是一颗流星啊。

实现了朱一龙的愿望，他会变作烟花；实现不了朱一龙的愿望，他会变作石头……

如果他在回应朱一龙的那一刻消失，朱一龙会有多么的难过。

他突然发现自己不想变成烟花，也不想变成夜空中的萤火虫了，他甚至不敢去想象自己在夜空中光芒逐渐消逝的一幕。

他想拿奖学金。

他想请朱一龙吃火锅。

他想再多待两年，在大三的时候，跟朱一龙一起在戏剧之夜里当主演。

他甚至在想，如果朱一龙再亲他一遍，他是不是可以像电影中的男主角一样，热烈地回吻，而不是像下午那样懵松又无措。

一句句“我想”接二连三地从他的胸腔里涌出，他的心声第一次变得这么清晰和响亮。

“我想变成人类！我想留在他的身边，留在这个舞台！”

那一瞬间，他愿望强烈到双手合十跪在了宿舍的阳台上，祈祷天上有和他一样的流星飞过。

但他什么都没有等到。

白宇叹了口气，低下了头。

低头的时候，他看见了可怕的一幕：他透过自己的指尖，看到了阳台上的螺丝钉。

他左手的指尖变得透明了。

“到了法力耗尽的时候，你自然就会知道了……”

白宇耳边再次响起那个老人的声音。


	11. Chapter 11

#11.

等朱一龙从渡轮的终点站坐车回学校时，已经是夜晚七八点。

这又是换乘又是步行的，腿都开始泛酸了，朱一龙才意识到原来自己一口气跑了这么远，就差没跨省了。

这时，他终于收到白宇的信息：

『龙哥你到哪儿了？』

『吃饭了吗？』

『要我下楼买个炒面吗？』

他在宿舍一楼踱步了一阵，还是没有上楼，站在了原地。

第二天早晨，白宇才收到了朱一龙的回复。

朱一龙没有像平时一样回文字，而是给他发了一大段语音。

『小白，你不用下楼，我回家了。』

『我想跟你道个歉。下午……是我误解在先，头脑发热了。我没有考虑到你的感受，还跟你说了这么冲的话，对不起。』

『我那时说的是气话，我内心并不是这样想的。』

『上学期，你们周五最后一堂课不是影视表演嘛。其实在等你下课的时候，我也会上楼围观。我记得你演的运动员、游客，还记得你演的小贩……你很有灵气，内在外在都能在一瞬间和角色贴合在一起。』

『鲁迅说“人类的悲欢是不共通的”，但每次被你的角色打动的时候，我都在想，演戏太神奇了，一下子就将台上台下的情绪打通了。我站在舞台上时，也会想，我有没有像你一样，成为了那座情绪的桥梁？』

『并不是谁都能让我这样思考的，但小白，你可以。你比许多人都要适合表演系。』

『……我突然对你这样，对你而言也是困扰吧。你不要有压力，我可以接受“你不喜欢我”这个结果，这个假期我一定会好好消化自己的情绪的。』

等白宇听完语音再拨过去，朱一龙的电话已关机了。


	12. Chapter 12

#12.

流星的法力快要耗尽了。

起初透明的只是左手的指尖，一个晚上过去后，那点透明蔓延到了左手的手腕。白宇还是能感觉到躯体的存在，但他已经彻底看不见自己的左手了。

白宇原是忐忑不安的，但听完朱一龙给他留下的那段语音，听见朱一龙的声音后，他内心的慌乱消失了。他在自己的左手上缠了一圈纱布，便奔往朱一龙家。

然而朱一龙并不在家。

白宇在他家楼下等了许久。随后，白宇又去了好几个地方，学校、他们晨练的后山、他们打工的火锅店，还有他某次听朱一龙提起的东城码头……但还是没有找到朱一龙的踪迹。

白宇一脸沮丧地回到学校宿舍，正好碰上一个导演系的师兄。

“白宇，你没回家呀！”

“舟哥好。我一般假期都住校。”

“你没吃饭吧？我还想说我孤零零一人到饭堂打饭挺惨的，你在就正好，师兄请你搓一顿，反正明儿也没课，咱俩还能喝两杯。”

白宇这会儿实在没有心情，连忙推托：“不了，我、我刚刚从食堂回来……舟哥怎么也在学校？”

“这不，我和你们毅航师兄筹划好久了，打算趁放假拍个实验短片，今天白天都一直在城南公园那儿忙活呢……诶，我看毅航还拉了你那哥们儿朱一龙过来帮忙。早知道你是留校的，我把你也叫上。”

“龙哥早上跟你们在一块儿？！”白宇这下精神了，“那龙哥有跟你们一起回学校吗？”

“这倒没有，那小子还挺忙的，我们下午刚解散，他好像就得赶到剧组当跑腿。”

“舟哥知道那个剧组在哪儿吗？”

“就城南影视城那头。”

“好嘞，谢谢舟哥！！”

那位师兄下意识地接了两句“不客气”，很快觉得哪里不对。还没等他搞清楚白宇为啥要说“谢谢”，白宇已经冲出宿舍，不见了踪影。


	13. Chapter 13

#13.

朱一龙的表弟阿宗总觉得：面前的这个人，跟他记忆中的表哥不一样。

他与朱一龙其实并不亲近。他之前都在外地念书，去年才搬回东城。今年寒假，他真正地跟这个表哥才见了第一次面。

过年的时候，他看着这个表哥躲在房间里，对着手机弹吉他、表演魔术、说说笑笑，还在猜想，这人可能是个主播，为人应该十分有趣。不料，一个学期过去了，在剧组再见，这人竟变得沉闷无比。

进组的头一天，朱一龙跟谁也没有搭话，闷声不吭地埋头干事。休息的片刻，他只是松松筋骨、站在湖边抽会儿烟，连手机也没有掏出来。

朱一龙为何会产生如此大的人格变化？东城少年分明是白羊座，为何有两副面孔？

阿宗都快在心里哐哐哐地放起《走进科学》的BGM了。

在朱一龙赶往停车场前，他给朱一龙递了一份早餐。突然，他听见朱一龙喃喃道：“之前都是小白给我打的早饭呢……”

——谜题解开了！！！

“表哥，我斗胆问一句，”阿宗试探着问道，“你是不是失恋了？”

朱一龙有些不好意思，但也没有反驳：“这么明显吗……”

啊，表哥原来不是装逼，表哥是公孔雀啊。心上人不在，尾巴就收起来了——更骚了呢。

阿宗拍了拍他表哥的肩膀：“咳，哥，天涯何处无芳草，阿宗我给你介绍。要么这样，我给你物色物色新的妹子……”

只见朱一龙愣了愣，摇摇头走开了。

好奇心极强的阿宗还为自己当时没有马上追问“这小白姑娘到底是何方神圣”而后悔，结果三天不到，老天就向他公布了答案。

开拍的第三天，朱一龙负伤了。

剧组一开始夜戏多，基本每天晚上七点开拍，凌晨两三点才收工。这人随便找个地方眯眼三个钟头，一大早，又赶往东城的另一头去参加同学的试验项目。这么来回折腾个几天，朱一龙终于吃不消了。

在拍摄武打戏的过程中，朱一龙犯困，没听到剧组同事的呼喊，被跌落下来的道具砸伤了脑袋，当场晕了过去。

所幸那道具只是看着大，内里全是泡沫。朱一龙伤虽说额头被擦出了一道疤，但大脑没被砸伤，只要缝合得好，注意保养，伤疤最终是不会留痕的。

“比起这个，还是让他好好休息。这眼圈乌黑的，睡眠严重不足。年轻人别以为自己身体素质强，还是要注意休息。刚刚给他开的药也有安眠成分的，你记得提醒他，吃了之后不要开车或工作。”

听了医生的话，阿宗松了口气。

他拿着各种单子正准备补交各种挂号费、诊疗费，刚到一楼就看见一个穿着格子衫的小哥惊慌失措地跑到了前台打听朱一龙的消息。

“我叫白宇，我是他同学。”

——“小白”是你啊！大兄弟！

阿宗强忍了好久，终于将自己的视线从对方的胡茬儿上挪开了。

见这位小哥一脸担忧，阿宗突然感觉，表哥的桃花还是有救活的希望。


	14. Chapter 14

#14.

白宇走进了病房。

朱一龙安静地躺在床上。

他能听得见朱一龙响亮的心跳声，却听不见他的心声。

他看着朱一龙额上的纱布，又看了看缠在自己上的绷带，苦笑着叹息。

他慢慢地解开手上的绷带，将已经透明的左手放在了朱一龙的胸口。

他闭上双眼，吻住了朱一龙的双唇。

这个吻，虔诚温柔又小心翼翼。

朱一龙额上的伤痕开始结痂，变色，钉在皮肤上的羊肠线也在逐渐地脱落。

在伤口愈合的时候，白宇左手上的透明渐渐地蔓延到了他的手肘，就连他的右手也褪色了。

朱一龙苏醒了。

他的嘴唇感受到了某种让他心动的温度。

他以为自己还沉浸在睡梦之中。他懵松地睁开双眼，发现自己的心上人居然真的坐在病床边上。

但今晚的白宇与平日里的白宇很不一样。

为了让病人好好休息，护士熄了灯。一片漆黑之中，白宇的身躯在闪烁，在发光。

那光亮并不刺眼，柔和的光芒在黑暗中勾勒出了白宇的轮廓，也勾勒出了他记忆深处的某个画面。

虽然有些难以置信，但朱一龙还是开口了。

“小白。”

“我们是不是在以前就见过？”

“你是不是我高中那会儿看见的那颗流星？”


	15. Chapter 15

#15.

白宇没有预料到朱一龙会自己施法的中途醒来，更没想到朱一龙终于说出了这句话。

“你是不是我高中那会儿看见的那颗流星？”

“是呀。我不是说了我可以实现你的愿望嘛，你又不信，还一直不许愿……”

白宇想擦擦眼角的泪水，却被朱一龙瞥见了白宇变得透明的双手。

“一直没机会实现许愿人的愿望，我的法力会消失，我也会消失。这是流星的宿命……还好我剩下的那点法力没有浪费——”

一听“消失”二字，朱一龙便急了，立即从床上坐了起身。

“不行，不能走！我有一个愿望！”朱一龙大喊道，“你不需要考虑我，也不需要考虑什么宿命！白宇，我希望你能有选择自己未来的机会！”

他的话声刚落，房间里所有的灯管都好像一瞬间被调到了最亮一样，夺目又炽热的光芒强烈到叫人睁不开眼。朱一龙也许不知道发生了什么，但白宇却很清楚：

这是实现了许愿人的愿望后，流星发出的最后一道光。

……

强光持续了几秒后消失了。

朱一龙伸手去摁墙壁上的电灯开关。

白宇身上的光芒消失了，但人没有消失。朱一龙当场松了口气。

白宇坐在凳子上，看了看自己的双手：它们又恢复了原来的模样。

“龙哥，我好像真的变成人了。”

“有感觉哪里不一样了吗？”朱一龙一听，赶紧上前攥紧了白宇的手，搓了又搓，生怕他的手又变透明了。

“有点饿，想吃臊子面。”白宇说完，自己都忍不住噗嗤笑了，“我的法力好像都没了，就是个普通人了。”

“好，那我再许一个愿望。”

“我都是个普通人了，你还许什么愿。”

“不要拌嘴，这样更好。”

朱一龙抬眼望向了白宇。

“白宇，我想和你在一起。”

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 当初一看到“落宇”这个词，就想到了流星。  
那会儿在A那啥3上开了个头，后来觉得剧情实在太平淡，填充起来没啥内容，就放到了一边，前段时间上去存档的时候，都在考虑把稿子删了……  
结果月初看到了“4月8日最大满月，4月16日三星伴月”这样的新闻，有种被老天爷摁头的感觉。于是硬着头皮把故事敲完了。  
原本想8-16号每天发一点，但果然装修动工麻烦事儿就特别多，未来几天估计不太有空沾家里的电脑(˘̩̩̩ε˘̩ƪ)  
  
16号看下能不能把番外补上₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾


End file.
